


Behind the Scenes

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Chris and Phichit steal away for a make out session turned heavy at Victor and Yuuri's bachelor party.





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like any of the prompts for today, so I decided to go back and do one from a previous day.
> 
> Glad I'm able to get it posted, my laptop has been giving me trouble all day long.

Phichit moaned into the mouth that covered his, tongues dancing around each other. He dug his fingers into the broad back of the man who he currently had his legs wrapped around as he was pinned against a wall. He nipped at the man’s lower lip as he pulled away for air.

               “Oh, Chris. Need you. Now.” Phichit panted, looking up with hooded eyes at the green depths of his lover.

               Chris chuckled, thrusting against the younger man, causing their hardened lengths, still fully clothed by their jeans, to brush against each other. They both groaned.

               “Mon petite, as much as I would love to whisk you away to our hotel room, I’m sure if we left right now we would both be yelled at by our friends. It is their party, after all.” Chris leaned in to suck at Phichit’s neck, causing the smaller man to arch his back.

               Phichit swore under his breath. “I’m sure you are right, it is their joined bachelor party.”

               Chris hummed. “And we are both the men of honor.”

               “But,” Phichit hooked one hand around Chris’s neck as the other slid across his chest, pinching at a nipple through the silky fabric of his shirt, “they surely won’t miss us for a while more.”

               Chris thrust into the Thai man again, capturing his mouth for another deep kiss. Phichit groaned as heat curled in his lower abdomen, reveling in the strong body which had him pinned against a brick wall. A squeak escaped him as one of Chris’s hands traveled from his leg to his ass and grabbed it, all while speeding up the timing of this thrusts. Phichit did his best to match the thrusts, and soon both men were quivering on the edge.

               “Ch-chris! I’m gonna, ah, god, I’m gonna cum.” Phichit panted.

               Chris nodded, his forehead pressed against Phichit’s. He rolled his hips, and Phichit saw white as he released into his jeans. Chris stiffened, though he managed to continue small thrusts as he rode out his own orgasm. Panting, Chris carefully lowered Phichit to the ground, keeping an arm tight around his lover’s waist.

               “Chris? Phichit?” Yuuri’s voice reached down the hallway of the club. “We’re waiting on you two so we can go to the next place, so hurry up.”

               The two men laughed.

               “We’ll be right there Yuuri.” Phichit called back to his friend. He pressed a quick kiss to Chris’s lips. “The groomsmen are impatient.”

               “Not sure why, they’re basically married already.”


End file.
